<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Арт] Следи за руками by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), Fred1975</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451431">[Арт] Следи за руками</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020'>fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred1975/pseuds/Fred1975'>Fred1975</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19th Century, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst and Drama, Art, Decembrist Revolt (1825), Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred1975/pseuds/Fred1975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия иллюстраций к циклу мини «<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820311">По ту сторону</a>»</p><p><strong>Внимание!</strong> Некоторые иллюстрации являются спойлерами к миди команды из этой же серии.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Следи за руками: Подменыш</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Иллюстрация к мини «<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151725">Подменыш</a>»<br/><strong>Размер изображения:</strong> 768х1024px</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>  </p>
  <p>
</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Следи за руками: Всадник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Иллюстрация к мини «<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129573">Всадник</a>»<br/><strong>Размер изображения:</strong> 768х1024px</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>  </p>
  <p>
</p>
  <p>
   
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Следи за руками: Вампир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Иллюстрация к предстоящему миди «<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211266">Вампир</a>» (вскоре будет доступно для чтения!)<br/><strong>Размер изображения:</strong> 768х1024px</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>  </p>
  <p>
</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Следи за руками: Крестник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Иллюстрация к мини «<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335241">Крестник</a>»<br/><strong>Размер изображения:</strong> 757х1024px</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>  </p>
  <p>
</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>